call_of_duty_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Call of duty Ghosts Misja 9 "Ścigany"
'"Ścigany" '- dziewiąta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Na początku misji widzimy czarny ekran i słyszymy odgłosy bicia Rorke'a. Elias pyta się Rorke'a "Co oni ci zrobili?". A Rorke odpowiada mu "To samo, co ty. Uwolnili mnie.". Wtedy pojawia się nam ekran i widzimy wszystkie "Duchy" i Rorke'a przywiązanego do krzesła. Logan jeszcze raz bije Rorke'a. Elias mówi do Rorke'a "Nauczyłeś mnie tego dawno temu - Duchów nie można złamać. Pytam więc po raz ostatni...". Rorke mu przerywa i mówi "Każdego można złamać, Elias! Dlaczego nie zapytasz swojego przyjaciela Ajaxa, ... szkoda, że go już z nami nie ma. Elias przepycha Hesha i mówi "Weź jego krzesło". Bierzemy z Heshem jego krzesło i Elias mówi "Dawać tego sukinsyna tutaj". Pchamy jego krzesło i otwiera się wejście samolotu, a Rorke mówi "A więc tak to się skończy, Elias?! Wyrzucisz mnie z samolotu?" Elias mu odpowiada "Opowiesz mi o tych wykopaliskach w San Diego". Rorke kontunuuje "Co, zamierzasz mnie zrzucić, poruczniku? Znowu?". Elias mówi dalej "Odpowiedz, mi Rorke!". A Rorke mu odpowiada "Naprawdę, myślisz, że mnie, złamiesz, Elias?". I Rorke zaczyna się drzeć "Dawaj! Chodź! Tutaj jestem!" Elias mówi do nas "Logan, dawaj go tutaj!". Kładzie krzesło Rorke'a na ziemię i mówi "To koniec, Rorke! Pokonaliśmy cię!". Rorke mu odpowiada "Nie pokonałeś mnie, Elias... Właśnie mi ułatwiłeś to przeklęte zadanie!". Wtedy widzimy samolot który przyleciał, który należy do Federacji i Elias krzyczy "Wycofać się! Wycofać!! WYCOFAĆ!!!". Odlatujemy do tyłu i chwytamy się barierki. Widzimy jak Rorke zatrzymuje swoje ciało, żeby nie leciało dalej o ziemię i samolot Federacji wystrzelił liny z żołnierzami i Rorke nam powiedział "Jeśli uda ci się z tego wyjść cało, to znajdź mnie! Znajdzie się miejsce dla jeszcze jednego! ". Chwyta się żołnierza Federacji i leci z nim do samolotu. My wylatujemy ze strzępu samolotu, latamy wśród strzępów samolotu i rozkładamy spadochron. Uderzamy się o większy kawałek zniszczonego samolotu. Spadamy do dżungli, nasze ciało prześlizgnęło się przez kilka gałęzi i wisimy na drzewie. Odcinamy się od drzewa nożem i spadamy na ziemię która jest kilka metrów niżej. Elias mówi przez radio, żeby się wszyscy zgłosili. Hesh mu odpowiada że jest z Merrick'iem. A Elias mówi że jest z Keegan'em. Elias się pyta "Logan?". Hesh mówi że widział nas jak wpadaliśmy w drzewa. I kontynuuje "Cholera! Padnij!". Wyciągamy pistolet i nóż, a Hesh mówi dalej "Chyba mamy towarzystwo". Elias mówi "Idziemy po ciebie. Logan, jeśli mnie słyszysz, spróbuj odnaleźć miejsce katastrofy. Jesteśmy na wzgórzu, nieopodal. Po cichu i po kryjomu, znajdziesz nas. Poradzisz sobie, synu". Hesh się pyta "Co to do cholery było?". Elias mu odpowiada "Chyba wstrząs... .... ale już raz się pomyliłem". Hesh mówi dalej "W okolicy ciągle pojawiają się patrole. Widzę grupę, która zbliża się w twoją stronę.". A Elias mówi "Przyjąłem. Uważaj na siebie". Przez cały czas jak oni rozmawiali, to chodziliśmy po meksykańskiej dżungli z pistoletem i nożem w ręku. Na ręce mamy radar. Każdy może iść swoją drogą, ale cel będzie taki sam. Musimy się trochę postrzelać z Federacją. Potem bierzemy mocniejszą broń bo mamy tylko pistolet i zabijamy żołnierzy wroga. Po jakimś czasie dojdziemy do wraku samolotu przy którym jest dużo przeciwników których możemy pokonać, bo można zacząć walkę i można ich ostrożnie ominąć. Idziemy już chwilę przez dżunglę walcząc z żołnierzami Federacji lub ich omijając i wreszcie Elias się do nas odezwał i mówi "Logan, widzimy, gdzie jesteś. Wkrótce do nas dotrzesz". Kiedy już dojdziemy na miejsce to jest tam trochę mniej drzew i wodospad. Elias do nas mówi "Słyszeliśmy strzały. Wszystko gra? Logan. Wiedziałem, że nas znajdziesz. Dobra robota, synu". Są wszyscy Elias, Keegan, Merrick i Hesh. Biegniemy pod górkę i widzimy Merricka i Hesha którzy są jeńcami kilku żołnierzy Federacji. Elias mówi do nas "Logan, zaczynaj". Rozstrzeliwujemy wszystkich, co do jednego z pomocą reszty. Wchodzimy do bardzo płytkiej wody w której są Merrick i Hesh. Elias mówi "Chłopcy, dacie radę? Mako zabierze nas na dwa kilometry stąd. Co to do cholery jest? W każdym razie nie róbmy z siebie łatwego celu. Po cichu i szybko, a w całości dotrzemy do domu. Ruszamy.". Biegniemy po płytkiej rzece i Merrick mówi "Chyba przed nami jest śmigłowiec. A Elias mu odpowiada "Słyszę. Te kaniony wcale im nie pomagają." Hesh mówi "Wykorzystajmy to". Schodzimy niżej i biegniemy do przodu po rzece. Elias mówi "Zrzut zaopatrzenia. Chyba ruszają dalej. Niech odejdą.". Widzimy śmigłowiec Federacji, który ma na linie jakąś skrzynkę i po chwili odleciał. Elias mówi "Dobrze, chyba ruszają dalej. Idziemy w górę strumienia i ukrywamy się." Robimy tak jak mówił Elias, idziemy w górę strumienia. Elias łączy się przez radio do Mako "Mako, słyszysz? Jesteśmy w połowie drogi". A Mako mu odpowiada "Stalker, kierujemy się w górę rzeki, ale dotrzemy na miejsce.". Biegniemy ciągle do przodu i w górę strumienia i Merrick mówi "Kolejni kierują się w tę stronę!". I Hesh dodaje "Możemy ukryć się za wodospadem.". A Elias jeszcze dodaje "Tak zróbmy". Chowamy się za wodospadem i Elias mówi "Widzę ich. Nie ruszać się. Niech przejdą.". Żołnierze Federacji przebiegli przed nami nie widząc nas. Merrick mówi "Nie ruszaj się.". Elias mówi zaraz, kiedy patrol Federacji już przeszedł "Ruszajmy zanim tu wrócą.". Idziemy dalej do przed siebie, wśród dżungli i Elias nam mówi "Tak trzymać. Rzeka już niedaleko... jeszcze tylko kawałek.". Kiedy biegniemy po płytkim rzeczce Merrick mówi, że nadchodzą kolejne patrole. Wyszliśmy z płytkiego strumienia i teraz jesteśmy w trawie. Widzimy żołnierza Federacji stojącego tyłem do nas. Możemy go zlikwidować, albo dać mu odejść. Elias mówi "Prawa wygląda czysto. Dobrze, prawa flanka. Nie wychylać się. Atakować, jeśli zauważy was wróg.". Keegan mówi "To już jego koniec.". Elias mówi "Na mój znak! Dobra ruszamy! Już.". Walczymy z Federacją razem z całą resztą i kiedy skończymy to Elias mówi "OK, czysto!". Idziemy do przodu z grupą i widzimy głęboką rzekę . Hesh mówi "Słyszałeś to?". A Elias mu odpowiada "Śmigłowce. Czekamy na linii drzew. Niech przelecą.". Te śmigłowce spuściły kilka żołnierzy wroga i Hesh powiedział "Świetnie". Elias powiedział "Po cichu i po kryjomu. Spotkamy się na grani po drugiej stronie. Za mną. Jedna kolumna.". Idziemy po cichu w trawie, bo trawa ma z pół metra w małych odstępach. Wstajemy i ruszamy dalej. Merrick mówi, że jesteśmy niedaleko rzeki i do Hesha, żeby się odezwał. Hesh mówi do Mako "Mako tu Duch Sześć-Trzy. Jesteśmy przy rzece i ...". Przerwał mu jakiś wstrząs, taki jak w misji "Opowieści duchów" na początku. Hesh powiedział "Jasna cholera. To atomówka?!". Coś w rodzaju rakiety spuściło na nas bombę która rzeczywiście wyglądała jak bomba atomowa. Mako mówi "Pocisk w powietrzu. Idziecie czy tu zostajecie?!". Keegan krzyczy "Zbliża się śmigłowiec. Elias mówi, żeby padnąć. Padnęliśmy, ale oni nas zauważyli i uciekamy w dół wzgórza. Zjeżdżamy na dupie po małym wodospadzie. Ciągle biegniemy i dżungla ciągle zostaje ostrzeliwana przez śmigłowiec, ale bez skutku bo my ciągle żyjemy. Skaczemy z dużego wodospadu i wpadamy do wody. Jesteśmy kilka sekund pod wodą i Mako przyjeżdża motorówką po nas. Podchodzimy pod motorówkę i misja się kończy.thumb|Intro przed misją. Data: 17 czerwca 2026 Godzina: 05:12 Miejsce: Jukatan, okupowany Meksyk Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts